1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drinking container, and more specifically to a safety drinking container having a cup and a lid which, when attached to the cup, forms a drinking spout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every day, millions of people purchase coffee at convenience stores, fast-food restaurants, doughnut shops, and the like. In most instances, coffee and other hot beverages purchased at such locations is provided in a styrofoam cup having a removable plastic lid. Many lids are provided with a detachable section so that the hot beverage can be consumed with the lid attached to the cup. Many people prefer to leave the lid on the cup, with the portion of the lid removed, while they are driving or walking in order to prevent the hot beverage from splashing out of the cup. The lid also helps to hold heat in the cup so that the beverage stays hot for a longer time.
It has been found that conventional lids, with removable sections as described above, are not entirely safe because the lid does not prevent the coffee from spilling or splashing through the opening formed by the removed section of the lid. This is especially a problem when the hot beverage is filled close to the top of the cup and the slightest tilt of the cup can cause the beverage to pour from the opening in the lid. Many people have been burned or had their clothing stained as a result of coffee or other hot beverages spilling through the opening of the lid while riding in cars, busses or other vehicles. One reason for this is that the lid, when attached to the cup, gives the illusion that the cup is covered and, thus, the contents within the cup will not spill. Many people then, believing the cup is covered, tend to be more careless when moving the cup than they otherwise would be if the lid was removed. This false sense of security inevitably leads to spills which, if the beverage is hot, can cause serious injury.
In the past, there have been cups developed which include a movable lid with a spout formed on the lid. One example of such a cup is a toddler's drinking cup which is designed to minimize spills if the cup is accidentally knocked on its side. Such a design is not practical with disposable cups, such as polystyrene cups commonly used for coffee and other hot beverages, because it is quite expensive and difficult to form a closed spout on a thin, disposable plastic lid.
Accordingly, there is a need in the related art for a disposable cup, especially suited for containing hot beverages, which includes a cup, removable lid, and an extending drinking spout formed when the lid is attached to the cup, wherein the cup and lid can be economically molded and manufactured for a minimal cost.